Mi eterno protector
by Yuu-Link
Summary: Las leyes de Hyrule ordenan siempre un acompañante para el gobernante y que esa unión sea duradera. Sin embargo Zelda piensa que puede dirigir sola, así que decide optar por la segunda opción, tener un protector real, quien estuviese dispuesto a pasar el resto de sus días junto a ella. Link acepta cumplir con ese deber, ¿Qué pasara ahora? (Futuro Lemmon)
1. Prólogo

Hola c: Bueno, esta es la secuela de mi one-shot "El último crepúsculo" Bien, tarde un poco, al principio había pasado por mi mente poner a Link como siempre… pero… No… Link, después de perder a alguien tan querido e importante, como muchas personas, se sentiría de la patada.

En fin…

Disclaimer: TLofZ no me pertenece.  
Y bueno, esta es la continuación de "**El ultimo crepúsculo**"x3 Tiempo después de la partida de Midna, una nueva historia de cómo ambos jóvenes se enamoraron en una incomprensible relación de Reina y protector real.

**Aclaraciones:**

"Pensamientos" (entre comillas)  
**Importante (Negritas)**_  
Flash back (Cursiva)  
__**LUGARES (Negritas, mayúscula y cursiva)**_

**Nanis4816 **C: Aqui esta el fanfic xD

Este fic tendrá por nombre:

* * *

**Mi Eterno Protector.**

_Prologo: De nuevo una responsabilidad._

* * *

_Cuatro años después de aquella aventura..._

Los años transcurrieron y como no podía ser de otra manera Link seguía pensando ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso? Es decir… pudo haber dejado el espejo intacto y seguir como siempre… quizá de una mejor manera… y por otra parte se contradecía de si mismo…

Era por la tarde que salió a caminar y a despejar su mente, tranquilamente poso su mano por la crin de Epona y la miro.

-Vaya… ya han sido 4 años ¿no? – La yegua relincho de forma que parecía asentir – Es verdad que has crecido mucho, mi querida Epona…

Por el otro lado del sendero para ir a Faron Woods venia a prisa una chica…

Ilia quien desde que había regresado no se le quitaba ni un minuto de encima.

-Link… - Inhalaba y exhalaba rápidamente – Alguien te espera en tu casa…

No dijo nada, tan serio como ahora era se dirigió a su casa. Ilia se había llevado a Epona a bañar.

Y cuando llego…

Link le miro fijamente. Estaba, justamente con la misma vestimenta que aquel día… la capa…. La bufanda…

-Cuanto tiempo… Héroe Link – Dijo ella descubriéndose. Ella era Zelda.

-Princesa Zelda…

-No os preocupéis… la verdad vine por una razón... espero que podáis cumplir esta petición, pero de cualquier otro modo estará bien lo que decida.

-La escucho – Dijo Link mirando fríamente.

-Pues… veras… hace 4 años, desde que todo termino Hyrule ha vivido una época prospera… el castillo está totalmente reconstruido… todo va de maravilla, sin embargo…

-¿Sin embargo? – Pregunto Link.

Zelda prosiguió – Mi deber como Reina es conseguir un esposo, pero prefiero gobernar sola…

-Oh, sí, siempre ha sido muy independiente majestad.

-Pero para eso necesito un… protector… un Sir que sea capaz de mantenerse a mi lado sin traicionarme

-Eso quiere decir…

-Sí, deseo sus servicios como héroe una vez más…– Dijo Zelda.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? – Pregunto Link.

-Tendría que dejar su vida en este lugar… y estar en Hyrule… hasta el día de mi muerte – Dijo ella mirándolo determinadamente.

-Lo haré – Link no lo pensó dos veces – Mi vida ya no es la misma… a menudo deseo un poco de peligro…

-¿Qué me dice de sus amigos y familiares?

-Ellos ya son unos chicos… ellos podrán, han pasado ya por mucho… e Ilia…

-¿Ilia? – pregunto Zelda por el tono en que había hablado Link.

-Ilia… no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos… tampoco dejar de hablarle, pero es muy insistente…

-Lo entiendo, te es incomodo…

-Mucho… es por eso que decido ir… con usted – Link la miro – Será mejor. Supongo que le ayudare en algunos viajes y cosas por el estilo ¿no? – Pregunto curioso.

-Claro… mi protector deberá ir a donde yo vaya.

-Entonces me parece excelente. Extrañare muchas cosas… - Dijo él – Como la tranquilidad del bosque… y mi casa…

-No se preocupe, tendrá su propio espacio… una habitación que decorara a su gusto…

-Oh… bueno – Dijo él – Creo que accederé a la petición de Colín y le dejare mi casa – Sonrió – En fin… también quiero pedirle que me deje llevar a Epona, aun es joven, tan solo tiene 9 años.

-No te preocupes, tenemos un establo…

Link se preocupo – Espero que se lleve bien…

-Vera que si… tanto tiempo junto a un dueño tan amigable que su caballo debe ser igual.

-En realidad Epona es muy cotizada… la mayoría de las veces estamos juntos.

-No se preocupe joven Link.

-Entonces…

-Únicamente empaque su ropa y pertenencias… las demás cosas se las llevaran mis soldados…

-Ahora es cosa de decirle a todos…

-Lo espero, no podemos perder tiempo… me escape porque quieren casarme con un príncipe… el nuevo primer ministro es insoportable… Y bueno… le dije que encontraría a un protector.

* * *

Después de que Link preparara todas sus cosas la inesperada visita de Ilia se presento.

Ilia sintió un pinchazo al ver a la hermosa doncella, con facciones tan finas, pero maduras a la vez, ojos zafiros que denotaban poder y mandato sin olvidar la preciosa cabellera color castaña que poseía. Autentica belleza en su más puro estado.

-Link… - Ilia lo llamo – ¿Qué haces? – La chica se veía con ganas de sollozar.

-Ilia… bueno… ahora mismo iba a buscarte…

-¿Entonces…? – le miro suplicante de que sólo fuera un cambio a la villa.

-Yo… mira… iré a servirle a la familia real de Hyrule… a la princesa… es por eso que te pido… le digas a todos que me iré… y que posiblemente jamás regresare.

La mirada de Ilia se sombreo… apretó los puños discretamente, miro abajo, luego volvió a mirar a Link… y entonces forzó una sonrisa – Link… esfuérzate mucho… ¿sí? _"_Al final de todo… nunca pude decirle cuanto amor sentía por él… Perdí al amor de mi vida… a la persona que mas apreciaba… a quien con tanto cariño trate siempre_" _

Los ojos de Ilia se nublaron y salió huyendo de la escena.

-¡Ilia! – Link trato de ir tras ella, sin embargo podía notar que Zelda tenía prisa – Lo siento… vámonos ya.

* * *

Una vez, todo, lo que tenía que llevar estaba empacado, tomo sus maletas y se fue con Epona. Mientras que Zelda subió a uno de los carruajes reales.

Link seguía de cerca el carruaje. Miraba con tristeza los paisajes y a menudo podía ver recuerdos de sus días junto a Midna cuando cruzaban Hyrule.

Suspiro – No importa… - miro el cielo – ya todo paso…

Una vez en el castillo, ahora más amplio y con un jardín mejor decorado, con flores de todos los colores… la princesa guió a Link hacia su habitación.

-Bueno… puede que sea humilde, pero, es lo único disponible.

La "humilde" habitación estaba decorada, tenía un enorme estante de libros. Por otro lado, una gran cama, con sabanas de seda y cobijas de algodón de la más alta calidad, con cortinas enormes color vino. Incluso con un balcón. Era tan amplia y limpia… claro, había mucho espacio en la pared, para colgar retratos. Había un sillón que se veía muy cómodo y al lado una cómoda con una lámpara encima. Las paredes tenían tocados dorados, eran paredes pintadas de color arena. El suelo estaba finamente alfombrado…

-Por cierto… - Zelda le miro y Link rápidamente se puso firme como cuando un capitán llama a su tropa – En el ropero de ahí hay un poco de ropajes y zapatos, espero que te agrade, son parecidas a tu túnica… La he mandado a hacer para que puedas hacer tus deberes con la libertad que desees.

-Ah… Muchas gracias alteza – Link se hinco para hacer una reverencia.

-No tiene que ser modesto… por favor… llámame Zelda – luego de una pequeña reverencia – Héroe de Hyrule… espero que os agrade su estancia en el castillo… siéntase con la libertad que desee de explorar su nuevo hogar.

Zelda cerró la puerta y luego Link se sentó en su nueva cama.

-Uff… - cerro un momento sus ojos – Esto será una nueva aventura.

Pero algo no le agrado al joven… afuera se escucho un relinchar muy conocido lo que hizo que bajara a toda prisa.

-¡Epona! – Dijo Link tratando de controlarla – ¡Heaa! – Luego de ese grito, Epona se controlo.

-¡Maldito stalwolf! – Bramo uno de los soldados, con otro caballo tras de Epona.

-¿Eh? – Link miro desconcertado al soldado.

-Seifer… la señorita Zelda estará muy triste – tomo al caballo de la rienda, mientras iba caminando lado a lado. El caballo tenía una gran herida en la pata derecha – tendremos que esperar a que sane con el tiempo…

-No precisamente – le sonrió Link – espéreme aquí dos segundos…

Atónito de ver a la leyenda de Hyrule parado frente a él se limito a asentir.

Link con prisa corrió a la ciudadela, compro algo de agua termal y regreso rápidamente… aunque alguien logro verlo.

Algo agitado y jadeando le dio el agua termal al soldado – colócale un poco de agua con un trapo… luego cubre la herida y se curara enseguida – dijo sonriendo.

-¡Oh! ¡De inmediato señor! – en menos de dos minutos estaba haciendo lo indicado.

Link quedo anonadado… "¿Señor?" pensó él, no entendía porque le llamaban señor.

Mientras tanto Zelda observaba sigilosa al muchacho por el balcón de su nueva habitación.

-Link… pese a estos 4 años transcurridos tu mirada perdida en los recuerdos y el dolor de perder a un ser querido sigue presente.

Agacho su mirada, veía algo en él que nadie más podía ver con claridad… era un alma valiente, decidida y fuerte… un ser tan lleno de bondad y tanto carisma que no se podía describir con palabras. Por ende el sólo tratarlo una vez era suficiente para decir que tipo de persona era. Sin embargo en los momentos podía notarse una mirada de arrepentimiento… una que en Nadie podía ver… esa mirada que hacia provocarse auto culpa… y era tan triste como la lluvia con rayos cayendo por doquier.

-me siento mal por ti… espero que algún día puedas poner esa preocupación, que te causa tanto dolor, por Midna…. En alguien más…

Sin más que comentar para ella misma dejo de observar a Link.

En cuanto eso paso Link había sentido como había sido observado, dirigió su vista al balcón de la princesa…

-Es sólo mi imaginación… - acaricio a Epona y se dirigió al establo real.

Después de pasar un tiempo con Epona fue a parar a los jardines reales…

Tan bellos como decían… pues cuando Link los vio estaban muy grises y tristes… además había lapidas… y necesitaba de su transformación en lobo. Link nuevamente suspiro, de nuevo había recordado a Midna con pesadez.

-Olvidar es querer recordar toda la vida… - dijo para sí – la recordare, pero lo hare de forma que no sea doloroso…

Una vez vio un lugar tranquilo, como hacia costumbre en Ordon, se recostó bajo un árbol. Miro al cielo y luego cerró los ojos.

-Creo que debí decirle algo a Ilia… o estar a su lado… después de todo es la única chica que siempre me ha procurado… a su manera – sonrió – quizá debí aceptar sus sentimientos y tratar de corresponderle. Después de todo… ¿Qué otra mujer estaría con un mandilón como yo?

Sonrió para sí, recordando esa típica palabra, "mandilón"… Dicha por Midna cada cinco segundos.

Mientras estuvo recordando muchas cosas… la manera en que lo trataba… la manera en que él la trataba ella…

Poco después de relajarse un poco exploro los alrededores… fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Salma… la chica ahora era comandante del ejército Hyliano.

-¡Atención! – grito la ahora mujer de unos 21 años.

-¡Huee! – todos gritan ton de la misma manera.

-Formen línea… empezaremos el entrenamiento – Link la veía de espalda, entonces cuando se acerco todos provocaron un alboroto.

-Mira – susurraban – Es él…

-¿Qué hacen? – Pregunto molesta – Vamos haraganes… dije que formaran una línea en combate.

-¿Salma? – pregunto Link mirando a la chica.

Ella volteo por inercia, pues la voz le era conocida – La misma – dijo. En cuanto lo vio se sorprendió de sobremanera – ¡Link!

El chico miro confundido, ella lo trato de una manera muy dulce, a comparar como lo hacía antes.

Era hermosa… no sabía si era cosa del tiempo o había tomado la iniciativa para ponerse más femenina. Peinaba como solía tener su cabello amarrado en dos coletas, esas ojeras había desaparecido, sus labios parecían más rosados, y su mirada era menos sombría, al menos con él. También le había crecido el busto y su figura se denotaba más, y sobre todo con esa túnica de caballero.

-Link… tiene tanto tiempo que no nos vemos – Se limito a responderle.

-Mmm – dijo sonrojado.

-Tan callado como siempre – y como la ultima vez le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo – bueno héroe, nos vemos, tenemos que entrenar… Pensé que la princesa decía en broma ir por ti…

-¿Eh? – dijo él sorprendido.

-Como puedes ver hay muchos soldados que pueden ser fieles y muy buenos protectores… yo rechace su oferta… mi deber esta con alguien más – dijo sonrojada – y bueno… de tantos caballeros… el héroe fue el elegido una vez más – sonrió

-Yo no…

-Bueno… espero verte más seguido Link… si quieres entrenar con nosotros estas en toda tu libertad…

Una vez dicho eso Link se puso pensar por que lo había elegido, de tantos caballeros… ¿él era especial?

Se dio una vuelta por el gimnasio de entrenamientos y luego volvió a entrar al castillo.

Cierta mucama le observaba y otras más cuchichiaban entre risas. Link no entendía por qué y se sentía algo incomodo… luego algo extraño paso.

-Mira… es muy lindo ¿no? – Rió una joven mucama pelirroja.

Pudo escuchar desde ahí la conversación de las mujeres.

"¿C-Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo escuchar eso?" – pensó Link.

-Shh… podría escucharnos – dijo la otra, que era rubia, roja y riendo.

-No lo hará, este algo lejos y además estamos susurrando – le respondió una peli-azul.

-A mi no me hace gracia… por fin un hombre de verdad sirve a la familia real – dijo otra más seria que parecía admirar al muchacho…

Luego Link volteo a ver algo rojo y nervioso… estas le miraron y las primeras tres parecían caer al suelo a la sonrisa que dio. Sin embargo la de cabello negro se quedo mirándolo y este pudo ver cierta seriedad y madurez de entre las otras, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse.

Link desvió la mirada y luego se fue a la biblioteca.

-Limpiare la biblioteca… - dijo la de cabello negro.

Así la chica se fue directo a donde Link. Le parecía genial ver que el héroe que una vez los salvo estuviese a disposición real.

-Link… vaya sorpresa – dijo Zelda.

-Oh… princesa Zelda… - le miro – ¿Que está leyendo? – le pregunto mirando al libro.

\- Crónicas de Hyrule: Sky-War – dijo ella – la era del cielo y las razones de la guerra entre dos reinos… aun me faltan 4 crónicas más por leer… y quién sabe, quizá su aventura, bravo caballero, se convierta en leyenda y pase a ser una cronología mas…

Link sonrió y lego le dijo – y usted princesa… quiera o no, formo parte de mi aventura… sin usted… Midna pudo haber fallecido… nos acompaño todo el tiempo…

Zelda se sorprendió, de que no le saliera ninguna lagrima o sonrisa amarga al hablar de la Twili… y luego le sonrió para volver la vista al libro – Fue un honor… haber compartido todos esos momentos con usted y Midna.

Si, es verdad… ella estuvo consiente todo el tiempo de la aventura de Link y sobre el rey demonio, Ganondorf. Incluso… pudo sentir las emociones de la Twili y su aprecio por Link.

-También hecho de menos a Midna… - dijo Link – Puedo decir atrevidamente que veo en su rostro que no hay una sonrisa alegre al hablar de ella, su majestad.

Me descubrió – sonrió de repente – Tiene razón...

-Hábleme de tu… - dijo el – usted debe decirme por mi nombre…

-Link… entonces… tu háblame con confianza… no es la primera vez que nos vemos…

-Pero… usted es la heredera al trono… la princesa…

-Y tu el héroe de mi reino… debería tratarte a cuerpo de rey – le dijo sonriendo de sobremanera.

-Bien – refunfuño – pero no te extrañes de que llegue a llamarte por usted…

-Quizá podemos hablarnos con confianza cuando nadie nos observe – dijo ella mostrando una mirada inquisitiva.

-Eso… me parece muy bien, hasta que haya pasado un largo tiempo… y le… - tosió un poco al ver una mueca de Zelda – te conozca mas… Zelda – Link al decir el nombre de la princesa esta empezó a reír y él se sonrojo un poco.

Claro que no contaban con que estaba alguien espiándolos. La joven hizo una mueca con la boca.

-Mmm… y ahora que lo pienso ¿ya has comido, Link?

-No… - De repente el estomago de Link empezó a hacer ruiditos – E-Este – Se sonrojo y se tomo el estomago.

-No te preocupes, la verdad yo también apetezco algo de comer, no hay de qué avergonzarse… después de todo – Pero en eso a la princesa también le rugió un poco el estomago.

-Deberíamos ir a comer algo… - Le sonrió y luego le ofreció tomar su brazo, a lo que Zelda no negó.

Era cierto… ahora ella era su gran responsabilidad… su deber era cuidar de ella siempre y por siempre.

La mucama hizo como que apenas había llegado a limpiar los muebles. Miro como se iban ambos Hylians y luego dijo:

-Sera muy complicado… con su llegada… poder **asesinarla.**

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el prologo? Y ¿la tipa quiere matar a Zelda? xD Dejen sus reviews v': Yuu-chan desea saber sus opiniones D:

Conciencia chan: Nah, déjenla, está loca… hasta cree que yo le hablo – se lima las uñas.

¡Es un demonio! Waaaa *se va corriendo en círculos y gritando como loca*

Conciencia-chan: Puff… no aguanta nada… bueno, esto será Zelink del hermoso c: Un Zelink parecido a la realidad y no fantasía de Zelink Twilight Princess… c: un amor con tiempo…

Nos vemos

-Conciencia-chan

Hey! Esa es mi línea.


	2. Capítulo I

Agradezco mis primeros reviews c: Y disculpen las molestias… las faltas de ortografías n.n lo mejorare. **Goddess Artemiss** te lo agradezco mucho, igual a ti **Nanis4816 **y gracias c:**yourdeathangel91 **lo estaré continuando n.n Me agrada que te guste mucho :3

Disclaimer: TLofZ no me pertenece.  
Y bueno, esta es la continuación de "**El ultimo crepúsculo**"x3 Tiempo después de la partida de Midna, una nueva historia de cómo ambos jóvenes se enamoraron en una incomprensible relación de Reina y protector real.

**Aclaraciones:  
**Me di cuenta que a veces no describo el ambiente del lugar… pero me gusta que los lectores se den su propio panorama c: Como os guste ver el lado de las cosas.**  
**"Pensamientos" (entre comillas)  
**Importante (Negritas)**_  
Flash back (Cursiva) (Primera persona/ Pov)  
__**LUGARES (Negritas, mayúscula y cursiva)**_

* * *

**Mi Eterno Protector.  
**Capitulo 1: Primer día en el castillo

* * *

_Era cierto… ahora ella era su gran responsabilidad… su deber era cuidar de ella siempre y por siempre._

_La mucama hizo como que apenas había llegado a limpiar los muebles. Miro como se iban ambos Hylians y luego dijo:_

_-Sera muy complicado… con su llegada… poder_** asesinarla.**

La mucama tenía por nombre Anni… una mujer común y corriente, pero por dentro el mal recorría sus venas. Aunque no siempre fue así.

Tenía mucho tiempo para asesinar a la princesa… la que fuese reina después. Lo único que tenía que hacer era deshacerse del Héroe. No podía ser menos complicado… Ahora que no había mal ¿Por qué desconfiar? Link era considerado por ella como un tipejo tan simple y tan despistado, demasiado confiado de la gente. ¿Cómo podría ser el héroe de Hyrule? Le parecía increíble. Pero bueno, eso facilitaría las cosas.

* * *

Link pudo ver como la chica los había seguido. No le tomo mucha importancia y siguió caminando hacia el gran comedor junto a Zelda, quien era la que lo guiaba.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que desea almorzar, su alteza? – pregunto una de las mujeres cocineras. La chica aprendiz pelirroja admiraba al joven, cuyos ojos de mirada atrayente no pasaban desapercibidos por esta.

Sí, también era muy cierto que desde que llego ninguna de las trabajadoras en el castillo dejaban de mirarlo. "Tan guapo como un príncipe" decían unas,"Bien parecido tal como un duque", decían otras, y otras más cuchichiaban "Ciertamente digno de ser el héroe"

Pero bueno… igual ¿Qué más le daba? De todas formas esas mujeres únicamente le admiraban por lo "lindo" "guapo" "heroico" que fuese. Link miraba en todas ellas un interés en sus cualidades externas y no las internas y eso le fastidiaba un poco y a veces se preguntaba: De no ser el héroe ¿Lo mirarían igual? ¿Aunque tuviera puestas aquellas humildes ropas que usaba en su pueblo? Obviamente no…

Suspiro un poco y luego dijo – Majestad… si no le molesta me gustaría prolongar un poco mi almuerzo.

Zelda se sorprendió y con una simple mirada pudo ver que pensaba en "aquello" y asintió con la cabeza.

Luego Link se marcho. Fue a parar al jardín, donde antes había estado y se recostó en el mismo árbol.

* * *

Miro la luz a través de las hojas del árbol y los árboles cercanos, y luego suspiro mientras una cálida brisa de verano hacia volar sus mechones.

Al otro lado del árbol estaba alguien, ni esa persona, ni Link se percataron de que compartían los lados de un árbol.

Al mismo tiempo se sentaron recostando la espalda, en el mismo, y dijeron – ¡Que día más loco! – A la par escucharon una voz y voltearon a ver. Ambos quedaron frente a frente y luego el color rojo invadió los rostros de aquellos dos.

La chica era una mujer muy parecida a la princesa, aunque con una voz mucho más gruesa y Link no se había percatado que era mujer. Sus facciones se veían finas, boca rosada, ojos zafiro, piel pálida y una delicada nariz de muñeca de porcelana. La única diferencia era el cabello. Mientras que la princesa lo poseía castaño y mucho más largo, esta era rubia y cabello hasta los hombros, tal como Link, de cabello rubio cenizo. Parecía vestir de caballero y también tenía una insignia de la familia real.

Link se levanto y tomo distancia. Lo mismo hizo la otra.

-¡Lo siento! – Dijo Link haciendo una reverencia – Creo que este árbol ya tenía dueño.

-B-Bueno, en si los arboles no tienen dueño… - Dijo apenada, mirando a otra parte.

-De todas formas, siento molestarlo – Link iba a irse pero lo detuvo.

-¿Molestarlo? – Aclaro su garganta y hablo – Disculpa, pero soy una chica… - La mirada se volvió amarga y Link sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza de la vergüenza.

-Pues… e-este… lo… lo lamento… - Dijo tratando de arreglar las cosas.

-Se nota que no sabe distinguir a una mujer de un hombre, pero no le culpo… ni yo sabría distinguirme a mi misma – Dijo cabizbaja – Lo ha dicho mi hermana por años.

De forma que vio triste a la chica se atrevió a decir – No se puede notar la belleza de una preciosa joven, usando un traje de caballero y tapando su cara con un fleco tan largo.

La chica le miro sonrojada y luego dijo – Mi nombre es Tabatha… mucho gusto…

-Link… - Le dio la mano de forma cortes – Soy el nuevo protector de su majestad la princesa Zelda Nohansen de Hyrule – Hizo una reverencia y luego la miro. La chica estaba sorprendida, El nombre ¿No era de aquel caballero salvador de todo Hyrule?

-Por casualidad ¿No eres tú, el héroe que aquí todos admiran? – Pregunto curiosa para luego mirarlo inquisitivamente.

-Lo soy… sin embargo no me gusta catalogarme como héroe – Sonrió dulcemente – Trátame como tu amigo… y si no me equivoco, compañero de trabajo. Puedo notar que igualmente sirves a la princesa o ¿No es así?

-Estas en lo correcto, bravo caballero. Soy la segunda al mando del ejército Hyliano… o ¿Por qué crees que solo hay dos mujeres aquí? – Posó ambas manos en la cintura – Salma y yo somos las únicas mujeres que sirven a la reina Zelda en la guerra. Bueno, aun es la princesa. Supongo que ahora gracias a ti podrá ser la reina.

-Es lo mismo que yo supongo – le sonrió para luego sentir la brisa veraniega otra vez.

La chica queda mirando al joven, quien movía sus cabellos para evitar le cayeran en el rostro. Pensaba en lo "atractivo y servicial" que estaba siendo, "amigable y modesto" y su forma de tratar a una dama era diferente de otros hombres.

-Link – la chica miro hacia el lado contrario del chico.

-Dime… - respondió sin dejar de mirar al lado contrario de la chica y mostrando una sonrisa.

-Yo pienso… que es una buena elección de la reina Zelda haberlo tomado como Sir para protegerla. Agradezco que fuese usted.

-¿Por qué? –Link la miro y ella a él.

-Pues… además de ser un héroe es usted muy amable… - Ofreció una dulce sonrisa a lo que Link correspondió con otra – Podría pensar que es otro idiota que no sabe cómo tratar a su majestad, pero en verdad hizo una buena elección.

La joven envaino la espada que tenia al lado y luego se paro frente al joven e hizo una reverencia – Te ordeno protejas a la reina… o te haré tizas – le sonrió y salió de la escena.

Link sorprendido y encantado por los elogios de la joven sonrió de sobremanera y regreso al comedor.

* * *

Zelda almorzaba tranquilamente y Link entro a escena.

-Yo… disculpe mi ligero retardo.

-No te preocupes… - Le ofreció sentarse – Puedes tomar un lugar – Señalo la gran mesa que era en forma de rectángulo, muy larga.

Link tomó asiento al lado de Zelda y las cocineras inmediatamente sirvieron su comida.

-Entonces… ¿Te ha gustado el castillo, Link? – Dijo Zelda por lo bajo.

-Si… bastante, nada parecido a la primera vez que entre… – Respondió Link sonriendo al recordar a la chica.

-Pareces distraído… ¿Paso algo? – pregunto alzando una ceja de forma preocupada.

-Nada… simplemente conocí a una persona agradable, es todo – Comió un poco de la crema de calabaza que le habían servido, acompañada de unas piezas de pan de gran aspecto y sabor.

Zelda nuevamente le miro de otra forma. Seguro esa persona había sido esa cierta señorita que admiraba mucho. Nuevamente comía sin preocupaciones para después limpiarse un poco la boca con una fina servilleta – Bien… termine – Miro a Link – ¿Deseas que te espere, Link?

-¿Hum? – El joven tenia cubierto, alrededor de la boca, un poco de la crema y migajas de pan – Mmm –Zelda rio un poco. Luego Link limpio su boca y paso el bocado – Como usted desee…

-Bien – cerro los ojos y descanso plenamente en la silla – Entonces esperare… deseo mostrarte algo.

Link la miro, Zelda no pudo contener una pequeña risa. Aun tenia, aunque en la nariz.

-Lo siento – Link se sonrojo – ¡Es que en verdad es deliciosa! – Dijo comiendo mas mientras Zelda le miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-No te preocupes… - Le sonríe dulcemente – Me alegra que te haya gustado.

-¡Hum! – Asiente con la cabeza – Es delicioso… "¿Es una oportunidad única? Supongo que casi nadie la ve sonriendo como ahora… es muy seria" – Pensó Link, pues muchos de los sirvientes miraban a la princesa muy confundidos e impresionados.

Una vez Link termino de comer se levanto – Gracias por la comida.

Zelda le miro y luego se atrevió a preguntar – ¿Podrías acompañarme?

-Claro… - le miro sonriente.

* * *

Caminaron un poco, subieron unas escaleras y luego estaban ahí… ese lugar era excelso… a ojos de Link, por supuesto.

Zelda levanto la mirada al techo – Link – Lo llamo.

-¿Ah? – Dejo de admirar las estatuas de armadura que habían ahí, dirigió su vista a Zelda.

-Supongo que es tontería… pero sería bueno traer algo de luz y paz a esta habitación…

-No la entiendo – Dijo muy confundido.

-Pues… me refiero a traer luz con… dejar esta sala para tus entrenamientos… Link.

-¿¡Ah!? – Link confundido empezó a hablar – No deberías… Zelda…

-Esto fue la sala de entrenamiento de mi padre, lo veía entrenar cuando era apenas una niña – Dijo – un lugar tranquilo – Prosiguió – Incluso yo entrene aquí también – Toco ligeramente el vitral de esa rara habitación.

-Eso quiere decir…

-Yo no le doy uso… practico con el arco, eso lo hago afuera, es mucho más cómodo… veras, esta sala de entrenamiento no solo hace crecer tus fuerzas físicas, sino también las espirituales y deja ser libre a tu alma aunque sea por instantes…

-Oh… Entonces ¿Mi mente y cuerpo crecerán más? - Pregunto curioso.

-Exactamente Link…

-Es interesante…

-Te ayudara a despejar tu mente de todo amargo recuerdo… - Zelda anuncio con intenciones.

-Creo que se ha dado cuenta – Dijo Link cabizbajo.

-No tienes de que preocuparte… todos tenemos en que pensar y en quienes pensar Link… eso nos preocupa, muchas veces nos hace felices, pero también en ocasiones nos amarga.

-También te sientes mal por Midna, ¿No es verdad?

-Lo admito, me entristece, había más soluciones que solamente romper el espejo… En verdad sentí que habíamos sido el tipo de amigas intimas con los mismos deseos, ambiciones, con los mismos **gustos. **Supongo que tuvo razones para hacer las cosas, ambos sabemos que Midna sabía las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Es verdad… - Link empezó a dejar lagrimas – Debo confesar que me enamoro… muchas cosas de ella y ella misma.

Zelda paso saliva – ¿Seguro? – le miro inquisitiva.

-Seguro…

-Pudo ser simplemente amigos íntimos.

-No lo creo… los amigos íntimos de quieren de una forma, sin embargo… enmaromarme de ella, lo sentía diferente. Me hacia reír mucho, me hacía sentir bien a su manera… me cambio totalmente.

-Esas son las cosas que pasan cuando eres un amigo íntimo de alguien.

-¿En verdad? – Pregunto Link confundido.

-Lo es… aunque muchos no lo vean también cambio mi manera de ser.

-Eso sí lo creo…

-¿De veras? Pues lo que sucede es que muchos de mis súbditos creen verme sonreír mas… aunque también pueden notar una triste sonrisa en mis labios.

-Y tienen razón… cuando la conocí su mirada era más tranquila, aun lo es, pero se nota diferente… además tu semblante era más serio…

-Bueno… es que…

-Y aunque no te conociera demasiado diría que estabas mas apegada a las leyes y antes podrías haber aceptado la propuesta de este nuevo ministro sin buscar otra opción mejor para ti… ahora no y eso es bueno. Hay mas soluciones para todo, para tus intereses, tus anhelos… tus gustos. Y lo mejor es que lo haces bueno para ti y para tu pueblo, princesa eres admirables.

Zelda se quedo pasmada, Link podía llegar a ser tan sincero, sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

-No dirás todo por quedar bien, ¿Cierto? – Pregunto Zelda temiendo una nerviosa respuesta de Link.

-Claro que no – Dijo con firmeza el hylian – Jamás diría mentiras a su majestad. Por favor no digas eso Zelda… la verdad es que soy muy sincero con las personas. A veces me confundo con facilidad, pero nunca miento.

Zelda miro los ojos de Link. No encontró mentira alguna, eran tan profundos que denotaban coraje pero también honestidad y honor, jamás caería tan bajo como para agradarle a la realeza a base de mentiras o chantaje.

-Te creo Link – Zelda le sonrió.

-Disculpa mi atrevimientos… pero creo que tu sonrisa es muy hermosa… hazlo lo mas que puedas Zelda – Link le miro, Zelda se sorprendió un poco pero no dudo en mirarlo. Poco a poco Link empezó a ruborizarse y sonrió un poco. Zelda únicamente quedo pasmada nuevamente, no podía ni moverse. Link hizo que la distancia entre los dos fuese menos. Antes de que algo más pasara Zelda reacciono y le miro profundamente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada… estaban tan sorprendidos que no se atrevían a mencionar palabra alguna.

Y para colmo la interrupción de una cierta chica se presento.

-Zelda-sama – dijo con esa voz chillona.

Link se erizo de forma que sabía lo que seguía.

-¿¡Ah!? – la chica sonrió de sobre manera y se lanzo hacia Link – ¡Saltamontes!

-Ah… je…. Emm… Agitha deberías pararte… te vas a ensuciar – Link estaba algo entre molesto pero feliz. A pesar del comportamiento de la extraña chica, en el fondo le agradaba volver a verla. Ella fue quien le dio otro deber, algo extraño, sin embargo había sido divertido.

-Agitha, a que debo el honor de tu visita – Zelda hizo una reverencia.

-Vera… ayer unos ladrones robaron una de mis más importantes de sombrillas. Estoy muy triste ya que los soldados no impidieron nada… La sombrilla paso de generación en generación de mi familia… y es muy cara… tenia uno de los más raros escarabajos en la punta. Bañado en oro y con uno que otro pequeño diamantito.

-No puedo creerlo – Zelda tomo un semblante serio nuevamente – Eso quiere decir…

-Pues si… la sombrilla iba a ser la más cara de la rifa el día de mañana… aquí en su castillo… lo que ayudaría a la colecta para la gente pobre de Hyrule…

-Ah – Zelda refunfuño un poco – ¡Qué irresponsables!

-Hasta rieron de mí cuando dije lo de la sombrilla.

-Tendrás que decirme quienes fueron los responsables de esto.

Link no entendía ni una cosa ni la otra… en este momento sería muy oportuno que apareciera su sombra y le dijera alguna cosa para entender mejor la situación.

-¿Puedo interrumpir? – Link alzo la mano mirando a ambas mujeres, quienes asintieron con la cabeza – Agitha, dime el aspecto de estos ladrones.

-Mmm…. Veras, la verdad es que eran…

Link salió de ahí a toda prisa, riendo un poco. Así con ese tipo de ladrones jamás les habría creído. Incluso Zelda lo había pensado un montón de veces.

* * *

-No puedo creerlo… - Tomo rumbo al l callejón oeste.

"_Los gatos la robaron_" -Dijo Agitha.

Una vez llego entro por aquella puerta de siempre. Ahí estaba la sombrilla. Giovanni estaba muy angustiado.

-Oigan… ¿¡Qué les pasa!? Me han metido en problemas, seguro que otra maldición cae sobre mí.

-¿Giovanni? – Pregunto Link.

-¡Link! – Le abrazo sinceramente – ¡Ayúdame!

-Lo hare… supongo que es obra de ustedes – Miro a los gatos y los acaricio – No hagan travesuras a Agitha.

-Están cada vez más raros…

-No… quizá extrañan esta casa llena de un montón de cosas brillantes… así son los gatos – Dijo Link sonriendo haciendo caricias a los gatos.

-Bueno… puede que sea verdad… no quiero mal entendidos.

-No te preocupes, Agitha entenderá si hablo con ella.

* * *

Las dos mujeres habían estado sentadas en la biblioteca. Una vez Link le regreso la sombrilla a Agitha y explico todo esta simplemente sonrió y dijo:

-Link, gracias – suspiro aliviado – En verdad te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí – Luego de esto le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Agitha se despidió de la princesa haciendo una reverencia y salió dando saltitos.

-Siempre es así – Dijo Link limpiando un poco la mejilla, aunque Zelda lo insinuó como una caricia.

-Mmm… - Luego miro la puerta por donde salió – Bueno… no siempre es así. No con todos, quiero decir.

-Cuando junté todos los insectos ella me lo agradeció siempre, supongo que formamos una buena amistad.

-Lo mismo pienso – Dijo Zelda – A pesar de todas las cosas que hace, que por cierto son un poco… diferente, me ha enseñado mucho sobre los insectos…

-¿Cómo se conocieron? – Pregunto Link extrañado.

-Veras… en estos últimos cuatro años he conocido a mucha gente – sonrió – El joven Shad me hablo de ti… como es un historiador, estudia mucho sobre todo lo de hyrule y lo he puesto a cargo de la exploración del templo del tiempo… donde yace la espada maestra. Según los antiguos pergaminos de la biblioteca, se suponían que el templo y la espada deberían estar al lado del castillo, pero no es así. Son interesantes los misterios que guarda por dentro…

-Si supiera… - Dijo Link mirando a Zelda.

-¿Eh?...

-Nada… en realidad… - Después de haber contado lo que pasaba cuando sacaba la espada, Zelda se maravillo.

-¡Increíble! Debería contárselo a Shad…

-No… bueno, trataría de sacarla y eso es imposible… además la espada debe permaneces ahí… hasta que el mal vuelva a aparecer.

-Link – Zelda lo miro – Es verdad… tu sabiduría aumento durante el viaje…

-Gracias… - Link se rasco la nuca – Ah… Salma…

-Ella – Zelda empezó a recordar – Bueno… todo comenzó con un agitado día…

* * *

_Paseaba de un lado al otro, pues tenía que ver a todos lo que deseaban ser candidatos para caballero. _

_Dos mujeres, una rubia y otra peli-negra estaban tratando de entrar, pero los soldados se burlaron de ellas… me enfade un poco…_

_-¡Vamos! Vuelvan a lavar los pisos – Dijeron burlándose._

_No me pude contener así que entre al castillo y me vestí de campesina, aunque use una de mis capuchas y me pare frente a ellos, para luego abofetearlos._

_-No deberían burlarse de una mujer… Sabéis muy bien quien es la mejor arquera de Hyrule ¿No es así?_

_-Os ruego disculpas… - Dijo uno de ellos, quien sabía muy bien que era yo._

_-Como se atreve a pegarme, sucia pagana… - Dijo otro. Trato de golpearme pero torcí su mano. Retire mi capucha y deje ver mi rostro._

_-¡Princesa!_

_-No quiero ver su rostro nuevamente en esta ciudadela… ¡Lárguese ahora mismo!_

_-P-Pero…_

_-¡Fuera! – Pero insistía, decidí llamar a los guardias y se lo llevaron._

_-Caballero… usted se burló de estas señoritas…_

_-Lo hice… y discúlpeme… no tenía el derecho su majestad…_

_-Tranquilo… es parte de esta vida equivocarse y retractarse en el momento preciso… os perdono, pero debéis prometer aprender de este erro y no cometerlo de nuevo._

_-Os lo prometo…_

* * *

-Wow – Link se sobre salto – No sé que hubiera hecho si aquel patán te hubiera hecho algo Zelda.

-Hum… – Zelda se quedo pensativa – Ni yo lo sé – Sonrió un poco a Link de forma nerviosa.

-Sólo sé que no hubiera vivido por mucho – Trono los dedos.

-No importa Link… se cuidarme de tontos como esos… - Zelda se levanto y tomo un libro de la estantería.

-Vaya… creo que pasas mucho tiempo leyendo… ¿Puedo acompañarte? – Preguntó.

-Claro… hazlo… - Zelda toco al lado del sofá y Link se sentó junto de ella, muy junto de ella y empezó a leer un libro.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Hola c: Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Mejoro un poco lo de la ortografía? X_x Díganme xD bueno espero que, sólo un poco:'v Jejeje... en fin, dejen su opinión c: sobre cómo va esto xD

Nos leemos luego. Yuu-Link ;3


	3. Capítulo II

Disclaimer: TLofZ no me pertenece.  
Y bueno, esta es la continuación de "**El ultimo crepúsculo**"x3 Tiempo después de la partida de Midna, una nueva historia de cómo ambos jóvenes se enamoraron en una incomprensible relación de Reina y protector real.

**Aclaraciones:  
**Me di cuenta que a veces no describo el ambiente del lugar… pero me gusta que los lectores se den su propio panorama c: Como os guste ver el lado de las cosas.**  
**"Pensamientos" (entre comillas)  
**Importante (Negritas)**_  
Flash back (Cursiva) (Primera persona/ Pov)  
__**LUGARES (Negritas, mayúscula y cursiva)**_

* * *

**Mi Eterno Protector.  
**Capitulo 2: Pasatiempo.

* * *

_Corrí hasta ella... la brisa venia a mi rostro y sin importarme ya nada corrí para verla de nuevo... y ahí estaba…_

_Sentada en el suelo._

_Confundido, paré en seco… y exhale una y otra vez._

_Ella se levanto del suelo, dejando ver su hermosa figura humanoide  
quede totalmente impresionado…_

_-¿Qué? ¡Di algo…! ¿Es que acaso mi belleza te ha dejado sin palabras?_

_Temía pensar que cambiaria… sin embargo después de escuchar  
esas palabras esboce una sonrisa._

_Pero entonces llego ese triste momento… nuestra cruel despedida…_

Link despertó sudoroso y con algunas lágrimas. Cuatro días y cuatro noches después de pasar en el castillo Link seguía sin acostumbrarse. Se despertó y se dispuso a mirar el techo de su enorme habitación.

Ya nada era como antes… los rayos del sol no entraban como en aquella ventanilla, ni Braulio llegaba a despertarlo de sus sueños… hasta él mismo se levanto temprano por su cuenta.

Antes de poder poner un pie en el suelo una de las mucamas recorrió las cortinas y abrió las ventanas de la habitación de Link para decir "Buenos días" de una forma muy respetuosa, a lo que Link respondió:

-Buenos días – Le miro extrañado. Estiro sus brazos y trono su espalda para relajarse – No era necesario que hiciera eso señorita… podría haberlo hecho yo.

-No, no… esto es obligación de las sirvientas… - Dijo apenada, limpiando cada rincón de la habitación de Link - Dejo una bandeja de plata con alimentos para Link, este comenzó a desayunar.

-Mmm… - Link quedó pensativo – No… en realidad… no lo siento de esa forma – Sonrió alegre como siempre.

-Aun así, señor Link – Pronunció con dificultad de lo nerviosa que estaba – No creo que sea digno de un Sir hacer de todo por sí mismo.

-Oye… - Link la detuvo – Podrías preguntarle a la princesa…

* * *

-¿Podría pasear con él en algún lugar…? –Dijo la muchacha diciendo lo que le dijo Link…

-¿Él dijo eso? – Zelda aun permanecía en pijama.

-Lo dijo… yo aceptaría su majestad… es muy apuesto – Sonrío la otra joven se sobremanera.

-No es la cuestión Alice… no entiendo la razón de su invitación – Tomó su barbilla pensando en todas las posibilidades.

-Sólo le sugiero acepte, parecía algo importante mi señora. Tabatha me ha dicho que él es digno de servirle…

-¿Tabatha dijo eso? – Zelda sorprendida que una de las mejores guerreras que solía ser muy callada, dijera esas palabras de alguien a quien conoció en una pequeña tarde y tan sólo un momento.

-De viva voz – Una vez dicho esto salió de la habitación sonriendo – No dudaría ni un segundo de sus palabras… es la mujer más honesta que conozco.

La mucama salió de la habitación y dejo a Zelda pensativa. Esta se recostó un momento en su cama, salió al balcón. Luego miro en su armario… tenía que vestirse y verse presentable para esa salida.

Dos toques en la puerta se presentaron, supuso que era María, quien le ayudaba con su ropa y zapatos. Ella estaba desvistiéndose y con un pequeño "Pase" la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-Disculpe Prince… ¿sa…? - Link quedo de piedra ante la bella espalda desnuda de ella. Zelda no pudo mover un musculo de la sorpresa y Link se limito a mírala para cerrar bruscamente la puerta.

-"¡SOY UN COMPLETO IDIOTA!" – Se repetía cada momento que podía por tal atrevimiento. Jamás imagino que una cosa así podría pasar.

Zelda salió de golpe para detener a Link, aun en pijama.

-¡Link! – Zelda choco contra la espalda del joven y el la detuvo para evitar una caída.

-¡Princesa! No debí haber…

-Yo te di autorización de pasar, fue mi culpa, os pido una disculpa.

-No hay cuidado… pero supongo que fue culpa de ambos… - Le miro un poco rojo recordando su piel pálida y esas caderas bien formadas además de su cabello, que habitualmente era recogido en una trenza, esta vez estaba suelto.

Zelda se sonrojo notoriamente y Link no lo paso por alto.

-Zelda… - Junto su frente con la suya – Estas muy roja, pero no pareces tener fiebre – Dijo con tanta inocencia que Zelda no pudo contener su risa de alivio.

Link se confundía la razón de verla tan divertida con su acción y se atrevió a preguntarle – ¿Por qué ríes? – Aunque por dentro le alegraba verla sonreír, sin ninguna razón aparente.

-No es nada Link… - Le miro a los ojos – Únicamente la forma en que tomas la temperatura, aquí en Hyrule es con la mano.

-¡Ah! – El joven se ruborizo por las palabras, recordaba bien que era distinto aquí y allá. Pudo haberlo tomado por un atrevimiento de su parte – Te juro que yo no tenía idea… - Bajo su mirar – Lo hice con intenciones de saber que pasaba…

Sin ninguna amarga mirada o gesto, Zelda le respondió – No importa Link… sería una equivocación mía tratar de pensar que lo hiciste con malas intenciones…

Link miro en ella una inmensa sonrisa. Sus ojos denotaban alivio y modestia. Su semblante estaba feliz.

-He notado muchas cosas hasta ahora… y creo que está feliz por alguna cosa ¿No es así?

Zelda miro sonriendo al joven. Ambos caminaron a su habitación para que Zelda respondiera su pregunta.

-Lo estoy… - Afirmo aun sin dejar de reír.

-Aun no me ha dicho si quiere salir a pasear…

-Alice me lo ha contado, le he dicho que si.

-Ah… - Miro confundido – ¿Quien es Alice?... Yo le he dicho a una tal Talley…

-Creo que esparcieron el rumor… no se que desean mis súbditas… han estado que hierve la sangre por ver al héroe del crepúsculo frente a ellas – Zelda le sonrió a Link, pero simplemente se limito a sonreír ante lo dicho por la princesa.

-No… no quiero parecer grosero… pero detesto que únicamente les agrade por ser el héroe… es decir… de no serlo ¿Me tratarían de una buena forma?

-Supongo… no sólo te admiran por tu valentía, sino que también por tus sentimientos y porque les eres muy atractivo físicamente…

Link se levanto de golpe y luego dijo:

-¡Eso es una vil mentira! – Apretó los puños – No soy para nada atractivo.

Zelda le miro para luego acercársele un poco y tocar su hombro – Tranquilo Link… para muchas mujeres puedes serlo… incluso… llegas a tomar mi atención.

El color rojo invadió de su barbilla hasta la punta de sus orejas. Link estaba atónito por las palabras que había dicho ella. Parecían ir enserio.

-¿Podrías salir un momento? – Pregunto de forma educada la castaña. Link salió de la habitación y entraron tres mucamas, María, Talley y Alice.

Link recordó que eran las del primer día… Marie, la peli-azul, Alice, la rubia y Talley la pelirroja. Y luego su semblante recordó a la otra. La seria y normal joven que los había seguido… si no mal recordaba su nombre era Anni.

Y finalmente por sus recuerdos pasó Tabatha… esa gran mujer rubia y tan parecida a su majestad, la princesa… que le hacía mover el mundo… espera… ¿¡mover el mundo!? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Era hermosa? No… era buena… reconoció sus dotes internos… no… ¿Acaso era porque tanto por fuera como por dentro era como la princesa?

Link empezó a ponerse nervioso y a pensar en sus sentimientos - "correctos"- Fue directo a su habitación donde se vistió con cómodas ropas para la temporada, aunque era una túnica igual a la suya, sólo que con tocados dorados y más ligera, además de nueva. No solía vestir con ropa tan elegante.

Para despejar su mente comenzó a mirar la ventana.

Midna era la dueña de su corazón y Zelda una princesa fuera de su alcance… -"¿¡Fuera de mi alcance!?" – Pensaba eufórico.

Definitivamente estaba mareándose o algo le pasaba para pensar en cosas como esas.

Salió de su habitación para ponerse frente a la de ella. Tardaba un poco así que quedo mirando abajo.

-Link – la princesa lo llamo, él se dio la vuelta y de inmediato se encontró con Zelda. Ella estaba muy hermosa, vestida delicadamente con un fino vestido, hecho para el verano (época del año por la que pasaba hyrule) un sencillo pero coqueto peinado y un poco de maquillaje que hacia denotar su belleza natural.

Link trago saliva.

Zelda observo cada detalle del joven. Aquella túnica que había mandado a realizar se le notaba bien. Aunque esta no tuviese ningún gorro. Sus cabellos alborotados le sentaban de maravilla.

-Link… luce fantástico…

-Princesa… se ve estupenda…

Dijeron al mismo tiempo… ambos se sonrojaron y las sirvientas no pudieron guardar una que otra risita.

María, Alice y Talley se marcharon a paso veloz y Zelda estaba dispuesta a pasar un momento a solas con Link.

-Link… ¿Cuál era el propósito de esta salida?

Inquietamente Link guardo su compostura y se puso serio – Ayer tuve una pesadilla… sabes… lo mismo de siempre. Mi deber de héroe no se culmino al verla partir…

La sonrisa de Zelda se borro de sus rosados labios y miro a Link con preocupación.

-Oh… comprendo a que te refieres… - Zelda tomó su mano y de manera suave la apretó – Yo también he tenido malos presagios… desde que Midna se fue.

-¿Qué tipo de visiones tiene usted majestad?

-De nuevo se avecina una lucha entre el bien y el mal… lo presiento…

Link se quedo en silencio, de manera inesperada tomo a la princesa y la abrazo con fuerza – Y aquí estaré, para proteger Hyrule, tenga que buscar esos objetos de nuevo, sacar la espada maestra… lo hare.

Zelda quedo en silencio. El delicioso aroma del joven la hizo tranquilizarse y abrazarlo de igual manera.

Ambos se estrecharon, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida… No… más que amigos de toda una vida. Zelda pensó en aquello, los elegidos habían estado unidos siempre, sí, eso era, quizá por eso tanta familiaridad entre los dos, y confianza sobre todo. Aunque también se sentía realmente confortada… esos brazos le generaban calidez y demasiada comodidad, gentileza y las asfixiaban con cariño y paz.

Link no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… tomar a la princesa así como así. Su altura había aumentado y ahora era más alto, notoriamente, al punto de que podía poner la cara de ella en su pecho.

Pero todo eso termino cuando el primer ministro, Oznelius apareció.

-¿¡Pero qué es esto!? – Pregunto indignado – ¿¡Por este sucio campesino rechazo al príncipe del reino vecino!?

-¡Calle sus palabras… está tratando con la princesa y futura reina de Hyrule!- Dijo Zelda enfadada.

-Es una ofensa…

-Seré un "sucio campesino" Pero no me aprovecho de nada, usted confundió esta pequeña escena…

-Como osas hablar…

-Primero que nada, señor, no es ninguna acción que denote aprovechamiento, solo abrazaba a su majestad para calmar su angustia… y segundo, mi deber es protegerla… no importa qué cosa pase, siempre que esté aquí presente nada le pasara… ¡Y tampoco permitiré que le hable de esa forma! – Link se encaro con el ministro que trago saliva.

Este simplemente se alejo irritado y Link miro con fastidio.

-Tranquilo… es por eso que necesitaba de alguien con coraje para alejarlo… siempre me molesta con que debo conseguir un esposo…

-¿No será que desea el trono? – Pregunto Link mirando aun con fastidio por donde se fue el hombre.

-Si así fuera jamás aceptaría ser su esposa… tampoco dejarle el trono a un tirano molesto como él… en ocasiones llego a extrañar a Corek, el viejo ministro… el me cuido de niña y me trato como a su hija… cuando murieron mis padres él se encargo del reino, yo simplemente tenía 16, y me enseño a manejar el reino… Siempre me respeto… me trato como a su hija y me hizo sabia al pasar su sabiduría a mi… siempre fue el ejemplo más claro de familia. Y Zant… lo asesino a sangre fría.

Zelda le miro de forma lastimosa al recordar a su "padre" y luego Link empezó a hablar.

-Zelda… aun vive en tu corazón… recuérdalo así – Link tomo su hombro derecho y la estrecho de nuevo.

Zelda miro a Link de forma feliz, pues él había dicho algo verdadero.

-Sabes… nunca conocí a mis padres… ellos, supongo que murieron y me quede en ordon…

Zelda miro con tristeza a Link, pero no vio tristeza en él.

-En el fondo se que el destino me llevo a Ordon y jamás me arrepentiré… todos fueron amables conmigo y yo estoy agradecido.

Link siempre lucia fuerte, pero las apariencias no eran las únicas, también su forma de ser era a lo que mostraba.

-Link… eres un joven demasiado fuerte… no, eres un hombre ya… en ti veo grandeza…

El sonrió un poco y con un ligero sonrojo dijo – La grandeza la tiene usted, tanto física como espiritual y psicológicamente.

Al oír la palabras de Link simplemente miro con dulzura al joven – Gracias…

Luego de eso hicieron un pequeño recorrido por el jardín, donde Link le había preparado una sorpresa.

-Ya puede abrir los ojos – Dijo a lo que ella asintió y los abrió.

Frente a ella estaba algo que no sabía si era o no verdad…

Link tenía el arco del héroe, ¿por qué? Los gorons decidieron dejárselo a Link como un obsequio, a cambio de cuidarlo bien sin importar que.

Claro que Link en un principio no estaba seguro, pero decidió aceptarlo.

Zelda no sabía que iba a pasar hasta que el rubio decidió tomar iniciativa de hablar.

-Quería practicar tiro con arco… con usted.

Asintió feliz y luego se prepararon.

Ella vestía con un pantalón de cuero color marrón y ajustado, con una túnica ligeramente larga, arriba de los glúteos, color lila, unas botas que llegaban debajo de la rodilla y sus guantes cafés, de cuero, con tocados dorados. Amarro su cabello en una coleta, dejando caer su típico par de mechones amarrado en listones blancos y no tenía la tiara de siempre.

Link quedo boquiabierto, esa ropa le sentaba muy bien. Su cabello se veía estupendo y su elegancia no se iba en ningún instante, pese a lo que llevara puesto.

Ambos miraron un blanco, Link tiro la primera flecha y Zelda a la diana de al lado, luego Link volvió a tirar, ahora más rápido a tres dianas más a su izquierda y Zelda a las de su derecha, la ultima también fue cortesía de Link. Inesperadamente Zelda tenso un poco más de lo normal, apunto y soltó para partir la ultima fecha de Link a la mitad.

Sorprendido, miro a aquella flecha, se acerco y pudo ver como simplemente quedo partida.

-¡Wow! – Dijo Link anonadado – Es impresionante en verdad, Zelda, eres muy buena con esto…

-¿Eso crees Link? – Pregunto – Pero de todas formas sólo en tiro con arco lo soy.

-¡Lo creo en verdad! – Exclamo el muchacho – Eres demasiado buena, jamás podría hacer tal cosa… fue increíble… Pero también eres buena para otras cosas. Sabes leer cosas que para mí sería imposible… ya sabes, algunas palabras no las entiendo del todo – Dijo – Aunque Ilia me había enseñado a leer ya que tenía muchos libros en su casa.

-Link, ¿Acaso te gustaría aprender más? – Pregunto sonriendo.

-¡Claro que sí! – Dijo – Seria una vergüenza que siendo su protector un día me llevase en un viaje y empezará a hablar de manera muy casual.

-Jamás me avergonzaría estar acompañada del héroe de Hyrule.

-Bueno, pero aun así… Por cierto… ¿No sabe esgrima? – Pregunto curioso.

-Únicamente un poco… mi madre no permitía que mi padre me enseñara a defenderme.

-Qué pena… sí que necesita… pues hay muchos peligros para gente de la realeza.

-Eso mismo le dijo mi padre, sin embargo… mi madre no… no lo permitía.

-Me gustaría enseñarte… no soy el mejor maestro, pero aprendí de alguien con más experiencia que yo…

-Oh… me encantaría aprender… ¿Quién te enseño, Link? – Pregunto confundid mientras le miraba.

-Pues… a decir verdad supongo que fue el antiguo héroe… él sólo dijo eso…

-E-Eso es realmente impresionante… que honor tan grande que un héroe anterior a ti te haya enseñado…

-Lo mismo pensé… lo raro es que Midna jamás me comento nada sobre él… nunca parecía saber

-Extraño – Dijo por lo bajo – Bueno, sigamos practicando…

Zelda y Link se quedaron el resto de la tarde con el arco, mientras alguien los observaba…

-_No miraras esa sonrisa de nuevo, héroe…_

* * *

**Continuara…**

¡Hola! Siento si tarde un poco demasiado D:

Bueno ¿Cómo estuvo? xD Zelink, Zelink -3- Espero que les haya gustado y estaré actualizando más seguido c:

Hasta la Próxima Actu ;) Yuu-Link


End file.
